The Final Fight
by Gforce member45
Summary: This story is from SG's POV ,for the first two chaps then gos to general, as he takes over the world. This story is for my friend, XDarkMasterX.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Fight

As I walk through the city, I hear the screams of the humans that live here. I mentally laugh at their cowardliness .I see a radio station close by and I smile to myself. I raise one of my crystals into the station and drain its power for my own. Soon this city and planet will belong to me. But there is one problem, my counterpart will try to stop me from completing my work .I will make this city mine then I will take care of him.

I feel satisfaction as my crystals rip through the ground and make the creatures scream. I see a large tower; this will be my monument. As I raise my last crystal for this area, I hear a roar from the distance: it seems my counterpart has arrived.

I look at my counterpart and roar. I charge him head -on. I throw my fist, he dodges, and then I upper cut him. Then he gets back up and blasts me with his weapon. I fire and he fires our beams interlock and struggle for control. Then they break apart, creating a huge explosion.

As we get up, I laugh. I have not had this much fun in awhile and I have a worthy adversary to fight. He charges again and I punch him in the face. I fire my beam into his face and then he lay limp. I roar in triumph at my lifeless enemy.

Now I turn my attention to the rest of this planet that now belongs to me. I form my crystals on my back and take off to the next city; my conquest begins.

Cackles like a mad man. So what do you think? Please review my story and I will reply to back to you, Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends, I am proud to present my next chapter. Please tell me what you think of it.**

While I fly through the air, I see some small Islands to put my crystals on. Just as I land the Island, it begins to crumble underneath my feet. As I fall into the ocean, I see a red eye behind the falling dirt: King Caesar. I had heard about this monster before, he had supposedly helped my counterpart against MechaGodzilla, ver 1974. I know I could take him on, but flying all night and fighting my counter part has left me a little weak.

He challenges me with a roar of hate for waking him from his slumber and I happily oblige him. I quickly hit him with a tail swipe at the legs and bring him to his knees. He retaliates with his eye beam and hits me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I soon regain my breath that was lost. As I look up, he uppercuts me in the face, while I grab his tail. The result is we both fall to the ground. I am tired but he is still strong.

As he stands over me, I wait for the final blow to finish me off, but it never came. Instead, I hear a metallic roar from a strange looking bird that cuts his shoulder open. I quickly stand up and knock him to the ground. I look at him on the ground and I laugh at him. Then I fire my beam into his heart. He never got up again. I turn my attention to the cyborg bird creature.

"Who may I ask are you?" I inquired.

"My name is Gigan, your blueness". He said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"It would be wise not to insult me, you half-witted bird" Oh, burn. " Now, what do you want?"

"I would like to join your conquest," said Gigan.

"Why should I let you?"

"Because I could of great assistance, I know where most of the other monsters are and ones who would follow you like a king which you soon shall be". I thought very hard about his offer; he could be of great help in the grand scheme of things.

"Very well you may join me, but I'm in charge and you will follow my orders, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." At that moment, I became very pissed. I punched him in the beak "What the heck was that for!" He screamed.

"To teach you a lesson". Then I heard Gigan mutter something under his breath like "stupid jerk" and punched him again.


	3. A Bug and a Snake

Mwahahahahhahahaha here is the next chapter in my book! Enjoy

I've learned one thing by traveling with Gigan that he is annoying.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" SG asked.

"Actually yes I do. We are going toward chain of mountains where two of my friends sleep." GI said.

"And who are these friends you speak of?" SG asked.

"Megalon and Venom."

"I had heard about Megalon but never a monster named Venom. So, this Venom what is he like?" SG asked.

"He is a giant snake with large amounts poison and red eyes that shoot his beam weapon." GI told SG.

"Hmmm interesting , what is he good at?"

"Mainly ambushes, burrowing, and recon."

An hour later we reached the mountains where Gigan's friends were sleeping."How do we wake them up?" Asked SG.

"Well last I blew a hole in their mountains ,but then I was merciless beaten up by them. GI said.

"I got an idea, how much do these guys hate Godzilla?"

"A lot why?" Asked GI.

"Hey Megalon and Venom it's me Godzilla I've come to kick your butts again!" SG yelled in Godzilla's voice. There was complete silence for a minute , then Gigan said."That was very stupid."

Then the mountains began to shake until two monsters broke through. "Where is he I'll kill-." Then they looked around saw SG and Gigan.

"Gigan is that you? Why it is, how have you been, you big old cyborg?" Said Megalon.

"I've been doing fine my friend." Why did you wake us up and who is your friend that looks like Godzilla?"

"Ah yes this is SpaceGodzilla and we have important news for you, but promise not to hurt me okay." said GI

"Okay." He said. "Godzilla's dead." A moment of silence occurs.

"WHAT!" said by an angry Megalon.

"Um yes, SG over here killed him." Every one looked at SG for a moment.

"What?" SG asked.

"How did you kill him?" Asked the now talking snake.

"Wow he talks!" exclaimed SG.

"Haha, very funny. Now about my question?" he asked again.

"Simple, I fought and killed him." SG said.

"So anything else you guys want?" Asked Megalon.

"Actually, yes, I want you guys to join me in my world conquest," said SG.

"What's in it for us?" asked Venom.

"A seat of power in my new world order." said SG.

"Sounds good to me," they said.

Mwhahahahaha another chap done please review and tell . Flames and pointers are accepted.


	4. Attack of the mantis

Mwhahahahaha. I'm on fire today, even though I woke up at one. Anyway, here comes the next part. Enjoy.

Okay here's the disclaimer: I don't own any of these monsters, except Venom. He is my creation.

After a goodnights sleep, we reached the next city by sunrise. I watch Venom closely so I can see what he can do. I already know about his eye beam but nothing else, really. He attacked a bunch of humans running away from us, but not with his eye beam. He used a great amount of poison from his mouth, instantly killing the humans. After the city is in ruin, we meet in the center.

"So how many did you guys kill?" asked SG." I think I got two-hundred and fifty."

"Three-hundred here." said GI

"Two-hundred." Megalon said." How about you Venom?"

"Four-hundred." He said flatly. We stared at him for a second until he said. "Is there a problem?" Every one quickly said "no."

An hour after the city attack, they found strange looking mound in the ground. Not like a hill, this thing had noise coming from inside it.

"Hey Megalon and Venom, you guys are diggers, have you ever seen something like this?" asked SG.

" No we haven't ever seen something like this." said Megalon.

Just then, a hole opened from the mound and giant pray mantis came out. It looked at us for a second then went back inside. Then GI said, "What was that all about?"

Then the mantis came out again, but with friends. One of the mantises went up to us.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Scythe said

" I am Spacegodzilla and these are my friends Megalon, Venom, and Gigan," He said.

"Do you have a leader I could talk to?" SG asked.

"Yes." Scythe said

"Could I talk to it?" SG said.

"No." Scythe said

"And why not?" asked SG

"Before any talks to the queen, you must defeat one of us in combat without killing him."

"Why without killing him?" SG asked.

"Because last time some one talked to the queen, he killed one of the best guards."

"Oh, okay then who shall I be fighting?" SG said.

"Him." Scythe said pointing to a mantis twice his size.

"Okay then." SG said

The fight began with uppercut to the mantis's face. He retaliated with a slash to the stomach. Then he jumped on SG's back and started claw at his head. SG then grabbed the mantis's head and through him on the ground. He then kicked him in the stomach and punched him in head the effectively knocking him out.

"Whew good work-out, you have some very good guards." SG said

"Follow me." Scythe said.

Scythe led us down the tunnels into the queen's chamber, where we met quite a sight, a mantis bigger than the one SG had fought.

"To who do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The queen asks.

"Me your highness." SG answers.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I wish for you to join in my conquest." SG answers

"Interesting proposition, but no." She says

"Why won't you join me?" He asks.

"Because I have no need to, I just want to govern my colony." She says

"Very well your highness, we shall be leaving now." SG says

"I'm afraid that won't be happing, you see the colony is hungry and we were going to attack the human city to eat, but since you destroyed it you are the only food for miles around." She says

She then let out a shrill cry and the room was, filled with mantis soldiers.

"Attack!" She yelled

My friends and I fired are beam weapons at the approaching mantises. Twenty fell dead on floor, but they just kept coming. Megalon used his napalm bombs to hold them back for a while. As we made are way through the tunnels we became lost among them until Megalon and Venom started digging toward the surface. It took a few minutes, but we finally reached the surface.

"That was really messed up!" Megalon shouts.

"I know what you mean." Gigan says

"So what now?" Asks Venom

"We find another monster willing to join us." SG says

So what do you think please do tell me. Peace out you all. Who I am hates who I've been is a really good song you should hear some time. Ja'ne.


	5. Of Golding Wings

Here is my next chap for my fic. So here you go my frineds.

We join SG and crew in the evening of the day.

"A storm is coming towards us we should make camp here." Says SG.

"Where should we sleep?" asks GI

"We could make a cave to sleep in " suggests Megalon

"Make it so." SG told them.

"We should have it done in twenty minutes." Answers Megalon.

"Is something wrong SG?" asked GI.

"The storm, something feels different about it I just can't place it." He says

Later that night.

"It seems the storm is here." Venom says from inside the cave they made.

A flash of lighting goes through the sky and strikes the ground. A tree is set on fire.

"Something's wrong here." SG says.

"Like what , everything seems normal." Answers Megalon.

"I'm surprised you didn't see it Megalon." Answers SG

"And what might that be." He asks.

"There's no thunder from the lighting." He says

"Gee your right." Says Venom.

"There is only one kaiju who uses lighting attacks." Says Megalon.

At that moment a beam of lighting struck at the ground right where they were standing.

"Hello Ghidorah long time no see." Says Gigan.

"Hello to you to Gigan you stupid ol cyborg." Says GH.

"At least I'm not a three headed freak. GI says back.

"HEY!" they screamed in unison .

Then suddenly they picked GI up and threw him into the cave.

"OW." Screamed Gigan

"Okay now that is out the way I would like to join your team." Says GH.

"And why should I let you?" Asks SG.

"Because I can be of great help to you." He says

"I shall think about it until then you are welcome to stay the night." Says SG.

What will happen will SG let GH join him or will he say no? Read and find out .

Ah another one done please R&R. Ja'ne


	6. Lobster any one?

Here is what you have been waiting for the chapter and I thank all those who visited my story. Arigato.

Disclaimer I do not own Kaiju in here except for Venom he is my creation so there.

We join SG and friends after last night's storm.

"So what do you say?" Asked GH

"Welcome to the club, Ghidorah." Answered SG

"Alright!" He screamed.

"I'm going to go take a swim; I'll be back in an hour," said Venom.

With Venom at the ocean.

"Ah, this is what I need, a good soak in the water," he said.

All of a sudden, he hears a roar from under water. He then sees the water bubbling to the west of him. Suddenly a giant lobster bursts from the water.

"Who the heck are you, lobster?" He asked.

"My name is Ebirah, you stupid snake," he hissed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm very hungry right now, I haven't eaten anything good in a while," he said, looking at Venom strangely.

"What do you want me to do about it? He asked.

"You could provide with something to eat," he said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like yourself!" He screamed as he lunged himself toward Venom.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, come get one." He yelled, dodging the attack.

Then Ebirah dove underwater. Venom looked around nervously. Then Ebirah grabbed him by the tail and pulled Venom underwater. Venom countered by biting him on the head. As they resurfaced, Venom sprayed poison in his eyes. While Ebirah faltered from the poison, Venom quickly wrapped around his body and squeezed the life out of him.

Ebirah screamed one last time before sickening a crack was heard. As the lobster fell dead into the water, Venom grabbed Ebirah's body and dragged it back to camp.

"I'm back!" He yelled into the cave.

"What took you so long?" asked SG.

"This," He said as he lays the body down, "anyone up for lobster?" he asks.

"Yeah I'll have some," said GH.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'll have the claw," he said licking his lips.

"Okay, it'll take a few minutes to cook," Venom said.

"How did you come across this lobster, Venom?" asked SG.

"It attacked me while I was swimming," he answered.

"Oh, interesting," he said.

"The lobster's done," yelled GH.

"Let's eat!" MG screamed as he drilled off the lobster's claw.

"Hey! That was my claw!" GH yelled.

"Did you get here first, I didn't think so." he shot back.

Then GH tackled MG and began wrestling for the claw, while the others watched in amusement.

"Wow, dinner theater," Venom said before laughing with the rest of the group as the two kaiju beat the crap out of each other.

Then things got out of hand. MG fired a napalm bomb on GH's feet, while GH bite him. They both screamed in agony while the others were still laughing at the sight. Then MG burrowed underground and made a pit for GH to fall in.

"Where did you go, you big ugly bug!" GH yelled

He then took a few steps forward and fell into the hole.

"ARGHH!'' He screamed as fell in.

"Alright, you two, break it up," yelled SG.

"FINE!" They yelled.

"I'll get you later, you stupid bug." GH said grinning

"Yeah you too, you three-headed freak." MG said back.

Mwahahhaahha! So, what do you think? Please R&R. AND THANK YOU TO ALL THAT KEEP READING MY STORY. ARIGATO AND JA'NE.


	7. When Good Robots Go Bad

HELLO MY GOOD FRIENDS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER MY STORY. HERE YOU GO.

The next day

"Hey you guys I'm going for a walk, be back in a while." SG said.

"Okay we'll be here when you get back." Venom said.

A few minutes later.

"Ah this is great, peace and quiet is what I need to clear my head." SG said calmly.

Then a cliff near him explodes from a missile hit. A silver kaiju then descends from the sky.

"Who the heck are you?" SG asked

"My name Kiryu or Mechagodzilla, ether one is fine by me." MG said.

"What do you want MG?" SG asked

"You have been deemed a major threat by the humans: therefore, I must kill you." MG said before firing a maser from his mouth knocking SG over.

"Well come get some you hunk of junk." SG screamed before hitting MG with a barrage of crystals.

As MG got up he was rammed into the wall by SG. He countered by grabbing SG's tail and throwing him head first into the ground. MG then shot a barrage of missiles at SG. SG saw the missiles and activated his crystal defence. The missiles slammed into the crystal wall blowing them into pieces. MG and SG both fired their beams at the same time making them interlock. As they struggled for control MG opened his chest and fired the subzero gun freezing SG, but he easily broke out.

"You tried to freeze me? I'm from space, I'm used to the cold temperatures you hunk of tin." SG said happily.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're from space, the fact that look like a slushy made me forget." MG said smirking a very large vien could be seen on SG's face.

"You're dead." SG screamed as he lunged for MG.

MG moved to the side avoiding the tackle and then hit him in the back with his tail. As SG got up he looked at MG and chuckled then started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" MG asked

"Well my crystals should be forming just about now." SG said calmly.

"What do you mean?" MG asked clearly annoyed.

"You'll see my metalic friend." And as SG said that MG noticed that he couldn't move.

"What did you do to me!" MG yelled.

"When you grabbed me by the tail I implanted a small crystal inside and since then it has been growing, soon you shall be torn to pieces as the crystal expands." SG said smirking.

"Wait maybe we could work something out?" MG asked hopefully.

"I don't think so my friend." SG said.

"You might have killed me, but my other friend is entertaining yours as we speak." MG said.

"You no longer amuse me." And with that the crystals expand too much for his body to hold. SG watched as the pieces fell to the ground.

"I should get back now." SG said as he left the battleground.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE R&R. AND SORRY TO ALL THE MG FANS FOR KILLING HIM BUT I HAD TO FOR LATER IN THE STORY BUT I DON'T WANT TO TELL TO MUCH. NEXT TIME ANOTHER ROBOT!


	8. Another Robot

HELLO EVRY ONE IT IS MY ONE-MONTH ANNIVERSARY FOR MY FIC, LOUD CLAPPING IN BACK GROUND, AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE READERS WHO STAYED BESIDE ME.ARIGATO AND JANE.

The campsite was a complete disaster when SG got back. His friends were in a circle when he got back. There was maser, tanks, and another giant robot littered across the field

"What the heck happened here?" SG said.

"What does it look like." Venom said.

That a tremendous battle happened." SG said.

"Yeah this guy came out of nowhere with an army behind him." Megalon said

FLASH BACK.

"SG sure is taking his time." GH said

"Yeah I thought he would've been back by now." GI said.

Then out of nowhere a maser shot blew GH onto his back.

"Who shot me!" GH yelled.

"I believe I did." Said a metallic voice coming from underground.

"Who the heck are you!" Asked GI.

"My name is Moguera." The robot said.

"What do you want?" Asked Venom.

"To destroy you." M said.

"You and what army." Megalon said.

"This one!" M said as a convoy of maser units, tanks, and other weapons approached.

'This should be fun for a while." Megalon said as he attacked a few tanks.

GH and GI attacked the maser units while Venom went after M. As GH and GI were fighting three masers hit GH in the chest and two of his heads knocking him out. GI quickly destroyed the three and went on to the next ones. M was picking up venom until he escaped his grasp and smacked him in the head with his tail. M then fired his spiral grenades Venom and made direct hits on his back. Venom then wrapped around M's legs and started to squeeze them together making him fall down. As soon as M got up he fired eye beams at Venom but missed. After that, a barrage of tank shells struck Venom. He turned his attention to the foolish tanks and shot poison at them instantly killing them. Then venom turned back to M only to find him gone.

"Where did you go, you coward!" Venom yelled.

Then the earth began to shake and two missiles flew out of the ground striking Venom.

"Right here you annoying little snake." M said.

As Venom got up M noticed something different about him. His eyes became as black as night. Venom charged M and wrapped around his torso. He then bit down on his head trying to tear it off while crushing his torso into pieces. M charged up his eye beams in an attempt to blow him off but his generator was being crushed with his torso. M's head was finally torn off and torso crushed leaving a burning wreck. Megalon grabbed a tank and threw it at two masers making quite an explosion. GH and GI finished off the rest off the maser units. Venom, still in his rage state, viciously attacked a few tanks ripping them apart. After the fight was when they all met in the center of the battlegrounds.

"That was fun." Venom said finally calming down.

END FLASH BACK.

"Then you arrived a few minutes later." Megalon said.

"What took you so long anyway?" GH asked.

" I was attacked just like you, but from a robot kaiju built like Godzilla." SG said.

"Really?" GI said.

"Would I lie to my friends?" SG said calmly.

"Maybe." GH said.

"What you guys know me better than that." SG said.

"Yeah you're right sorry for doubting you." GI said.

It's okay anyway let's go get something to eat I'm hungry." SG said.

"Yay!" they all yelled.

ALRIGHT SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER BE COMPLETELY HONEST FOR ME ALRIGHT. ALSO PLEASE R&R I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF MY STORY. ARIGATO AND JANE.


	9. Two Moths and Spider walk into a bar

HERE WE ARE AGAIN IN THIS FIC. I DO NOT OWN ANY KAIJU EXCEPT VENOM HE'S MY CREATION. ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW.

We join SG and friends walking towards a valley to rest for the night.

"If we can't find any caves you guys know what to do." SG said calmly.

"Right." They chorused.

"Venom come I want you to come hunting with me." SG said.

"Alright." Venom said.

Later with SG and Venom.

"Where are we going to find something large enough to eat in this valley?" Asked Venom.

"I don't know." SG said.

Then a loud screech was heard coming from the mountain area.

"What was that?" Venom asked.

"Let's check it out." SG said.

When they arrived at the mountain, they were meet with quite a sight. A giant moth and spider were fighting each other. SG and Venom watched intently.

The spider fired a shot of his webbing at the moth, but the moth easily evaded the attack. IT then swooped down and smacked the spider with its wings. Once the spider recovered it jumped into the shadows of the mountains. As the moth looked around the spider jumped out of the shadows from behind and latched itself onto the moth. The moth, in a desperate attempt to get the spider off, started to crash itself against the mountain. The spider then bite into the flesh of the moth releasing the poison from its fangs into the moth's bloodstream. Slowly but surly the moth began to move slower. Then the spider began to wrap the moth up in his web. After that, the spider began to drink the blood from the moth until it was sucked dry. It then noticed SG and Venom.

"Who are you and what do you want?" It asked.

"I'm Space Godzilla and this is Venom." SG said.

"And how can I help you?" It asked.

"Before we get to that what is your name?" SG asked.

"My name is Kumonga." He said.

"Alright then would you like to join us?" SG asked.

"Join you in what?" Kumonga asked.

"World domination." Venom said calmly.

"Sure why the heck not." He said.

A few minutes later they arrived at their campsite.

"Hey guys we have a member, I'd like you to meet Kumonga." SG said happily

"I think I've seen you before Kumonga." Megalon said.

"Well I've never seen you before." He said.

"Okay who hungry?" SG asked as he put e giant moth in front of them.

"I'll have the wing." Megalon and Ghidorah said unison.

"What about you Gigan?" Venom asked.

"I'll have the thorax, rare." He said.

"Okay I'll call when it's done." Venom said.

After the meal, they found something interesting the cave. They found a drawing of an ancient battle between the moth and another moth only this one was black. And farther down they found a strange writing saying " night is day and day is night those who seek darkness shall find an ally but those who look light shall find an enemy".

"What do you think it means?" asked Gigan.

Every one fell over anime style.

"You idiot it means if look for darkness you find an ally but those who look for light find an enemy it's a reverse poem or something." Ghidorah said

"Yeah let's find the darkness." SG said

As they continued down the tunnel, they found a seal that blocked their passage.

"I think we found it boys." SG said confidently before he smashed it with his tail.

A bright then came out of the small hole he had made. Then a loud screech filled the air around them. A figure then broke through the wall.

"I'm free." He screamed as he looked around.

"Who the heck are you guys." He asked.

"I'm SG this is Venom, Ghidorah, Megalon, Gigan, and Kumonga." SG said.

"Well I'm Battra." He said.

"Now to business why did you release me?" He asked.

"I want you to join in my world domination alright." SG said calmly.

"Sure why the heck not." He said.

"Okay then let's get some sleep because I'm tired." SG said.

"We'll talk in the morning." SG said again.

And with that, they went to sleep.

WELL THAT IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE R&R. ARIGATO AND JANE.


	10. The Military And A Armadillo

HELLO EVERY BODY. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY FIC. ENJOY.

Dawn of the next day after Kumonga and Battra joined.

"Hey Kumonga, you know the lay out of this valley correct?" SG asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are there any human settlements nearby?" SG asked.

"There are three in this valley and one right outside it." He said.

"Which is the closest?" SG asked.

"The closest is two miles away, why?" He said.

"Because we are going to attack it." SG said calmly.

"Okay." He said.

At the city.

The humans had no time to prepare or to runaway as we started are assault on the city. GH along with Battra was flying and firing their beam weapons at the humans. Megalon was taking out a section of the factory district. Kumonga was trapping some humans in his webbing and storing them for later. Venom was underground making a circle around the city and creating tunnels under the city. Gigan was destroying a theme park. SG was destroying a cluster of hotels. After the city was destroyed, Venom came back up.

"What were you doing the entire time, Venom?" Megalon asked.

"Watch." He said looking at the ruined city.

"What's there to look at?" Just as Megalon said that the city began to sink, underground.

"Cool." SG said as he watched the city slowly go under.

"Okay let's head to the next city." SG said snapping every one out of the trance like state they were in.

As they headed to the next city, they did not know that a human sent out a warning to the other cities before they destroyed the building he was in.

When they reached the city, they were met with an army of tanks, maser units, and a large airforce squadron consisting of jets and helicopters. Venom and Megalon went underground and attacked the tanks. Gigan went for the masers, but was knocked out when three masers hit him directly in head. The helicopters circled around Kumonga and fired a volley of missiles straight at his legs. He was effectively brought down. The copters then turned their attention to SG who was destroying a column of maser units with his crystals. The copters fired a volley right into SG's back and knees. SG slowly turned around and fired his beam right at the copters that quickly moved out of the way. They fired another volley at SG who just put up a crystal wall before him. SG then fired his beam through the wall taking out half of the helicopter squadron. The rest of them flew to help the jets fight Ghidorah who beating them severely. Ghidorah shot his lightning beam at another jet, but they were moving to fast for him to hit. Ghidorah's left head noticed the incoming helicopters and fired a lightning beam right at them hitting two of them. Megalon and Venom were about to finish off the remaining tanks when a volley of missiles hit them in the their sides. Venom turned to look at what shot them. On the river was a fleet of destroyers. Venom smiled wickedly and charged at them. The fired their main cannons at him, but did not halt his advance upon them. It was a truly devastating sight to behold as he ripped the ships apart.

A few minutes later the once green part of this valley was pitch black and burning away anything that was left untouched. Every one met in the center of the grounds.

"That was a nice work out" SG said panting.

"Yes it was." Venom said a little woozy from the destroyers.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"What now?" SG said.

A hill very far from them started to grow larger until a giant armadillo type creature burst from the ground. The armadillo approached them slowly

"Who are you and what do you want?" SG said.

"My name is Anguirus and what are you doing in my territory?"

"Taking it." SG said.

"Over my dead body you blue freak." He said as he lunged at SG.

"Come on spiky." SG said as he dodged the attack.

SG hit Anguirus in the back with his tail. He retaliated by rolling into a ball and smacking into SG. SG then fired his beam and hit Anguirus knocking him into cliff. He then unrolled and bit into SG's tail. SG started to slam against the ground in an attempt to get him off. As soon as he fell off SG grabbed his head and started to turn it until a loud crack was heard through out the valley. Every one visibly cringed at the sound. When Anguirus's body hit the ground, it started to twitch. SG saw this and then tore off his head. Every one looked at SG like he was insane. He then walked back to them.

"Well let's get going." SG said calmly.

"Hold on I need to sit down." Gigan said.

"Yeah you're right we need to rest, we'll camp for tonight." SG said.

"Well good night." SG said before he fell asleep.

"Yeah good night." They all said before they fell asleep.

I'M GONNA STOP HERE BECAUSE THIS TOOK ME TO HOURS TO WRITE AND I HOPE THERE WERE ENOUGH FIGHT SCENES FOR YOU GUYS. PLEASE R&R. ARIGATO AND JANE.


End file.
